Better than Goode
by Love-is-a-mental-disease
Summary: What if Cammie beat Zach in their CoveOps assignment and then they came to stay at Blackthorne? Will sparks fly or just friends? Zammie Brant Lonas and Nacey
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know. Another story. I just can't help it! I was thinking about thanksgiving (idk why) and got inspiration for this chapter/story. Soooo...Ta da!**

As most of you already know my name is Cameron Morgan. I'm the chameleon. The girl nobody sees. I'm already famous in the world of spies, I'm a CIA legacy. My father was one of the best spies in the CIA until he went MIA. And my mom is the headmistress at my spy school and she is really good. Then there's my godfather, Joe Solomon. He is the Covert Operations teacher at my school Gallagher Academy, and one of the best spies I've ever known. Those 3 have been training me since before I could walk to be a spy. My first words were in Swahili, the first time I walked it was to roundhouse kick Joe in the leg for stealing my cookie. And I am considered the best at our school. It may have had something to do with the fact that last year I snuck out of our SPY school just to have a secret boyfriend. But sadly he got a little too involved and had to drink the memory tea. So at my school, I am considered one of, if not, the best spy in training. I always know stuff before the rest of the school, and it's not because my mom or Joe tells me. It's because I'm a spy. I knew there was a school like ours in Maine called Blackthorne because Joe and my dad had gone there. I also knew that they did not know about us and tomorrow we would go on a mission to meet them. And after our mission we were going to Blackthorne. So today in CoveOps when Joe announced a "field trip"I rolled my eyes, already knowing what it is. "Cammie I take it you already know what the mission is?" Joe asked, not mean but respectfully and with admiration. He's kinda mean to everyone else but he's my godfather so he doesn't get mad at me. And he always goes a little easier on my friends when they act out. "Yes." I said. "Care to explain?" I grinned and walked to the front of the classroom. "Today we're going on a mission. We are supposed to go to the Macy's thanksgiving day parade in New York. We're supposed to be pavement artists and blend in with the crowd while a bunch of boy spies in training from a school like ours in Maine, called Blackthorne, try to identify us." I sat back down and Joe smiled at me. "Very good Ms. Morgan. Now you will each have a comms unit that is connected to the boys. You can hear them but they can't hear you. As Cammie said, you will all try to be pavement artists and blend in. If you are spotted then you take a seat on the bench." We all knew which bench he was talking about. Then he looked straight at me. Oh no this can't be good. "Since we already know how good our chameleon is, you have a special job." Oh god what could it be? "You will be up on one of the floats, singing." I grinned, not one of those boys would be looking at the floats. Solomon just made my life a whole lot easier. I just shrugged and said, "Why not?" "The boys have 15 songs that Cammie is going to sing to capture all 15 of you. Now go get dressed as normal girls would if they were attending the Macy's thanksgiving day parade. Be back here in 30 min." We all stood up and the girls filed out of the room but I waited to talk to Joe. I walked over and gave him a hug. "Those boys won't know what hit em." I whispered in his ear. "No they will not. I've been teaching them long enough to know that." (Oh yeah did I forget to mention Joe also teaches CoveOps at Blackthorne?) I let him go and smirked. I turned to walk out the room but Joe said, "That's how your mother met your father you know. On a mission with Gallagher and Blackthorne." I grinned. "Maybe I'll meet someone too." "If those boys so much as lay a finger on you-" "Relax Joe. Or did you forget the part about me being a spy in training?" He smiled and I walked out. I walked back to our room where Macey was busy doing Liz's make up and Bex was going through Macey's closet, her make up already done. "So, what am I wearing? I am probably going to be seen on national television." I asked them. Bex tossed me some black jeans, a shirt that she didn't even look at, a sweater and a red trench coat, a scarf, and black boots that went to my knees. I grinned and went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out I sat down on my bed so Macey could do my make up. Liz brushed my hair but left it down so it would cover my comms. We were done with 5 min to spare so we started chatting about the boys. "They won't even know what hit them. Even Solomon doesn't think so." I told them. "I'm just hoping I'm at least spotted by a cute one, if I am spotted." Bex stated. I rolled my eyes. "Well thanks to Joe I get to sing 15 songs while being broadcast on National television." "So what are you going to sing?" Liz asked me. "Absolutely no idea." I told her. "I'm winging it." "Come on it's time to go." Macey said pulling us out the door. Then we walked outside and got in the helicopter. We flew towards New York. 3 hours and 27 min later we landed on one of the buildings. We walked inside and Mr. Solomon told the girls to disappear into the crowd. But he steered me towards a float. There were a few dancers who I assumed would dance around me. The float was a big turkey and I realized, IT WAS THE FIRST FLOAT IN THE PARADE! How did Joe manage to get me on this?! As if in answer to my unspoken question, Joe smirked at me and said "Because I'm good." I hopped up on the float and introduced myself to the dancers. Then the float started to move. I faced forward and as we came out of the building I shouted into the microphone "Hello America! Happy Thanksgiving!" And I began to sing.

Zach's POV  
We arrived at the parade just as the first song started. We had to find 15 girls from a girls spy school like ours that we hadn't known existed until yesterday. I didn't pay attention to the girl singing on the float, that would only distract me from our mission. I turned to face my class mates. I was kind of the unspoken leader of the junior class. "Okay, 15 of us 15 of them 15 songs. Lets go!" And they all dispersed into the crowd. Including me. It was about a minute later when I heard Grant say into his comms "Tan, long brown hair, standing by the kermit float." "Ms. Walters you have been spotted." I heard Solomon say in our comms. The girl walked over to a bench and sat down. The next song started playing and we kept looking. It went on like this until we had one song, and one girl, left. "Now I should warn you boys, this last girl is a natural pavement artist and a CIA legacy and she is very good." Did I just hear Mr. Solomon give a compliment? This girl was a CIA legacy? She was that good? I cleared my head. I need to focus.

Cammie's POV  
I have to admit being on the float was fun. And when I heard Joe in my ear telling the boys there was one left I knew it was me. Then I heard him compliment me. And I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course he would compliment me. I kept singing and in my comms unit I heard the boys frantically searching for me. As the song was ending the other girls got on the float and danced around me. I smiled. "Okay time is up boys. You failed, but I'm not surprised. The last girl will reveal herself in the next song." I smiled and knew exactly how I'd reveal myself. I started the new song and I could see all of the the boys standing in a group and looking at our float and the girls dancing behind me. They still don't know. So I smirked right at them and reached to push some of my hair behind my ear, revealing ny comms unit. I kept smirking at them and I saw their jaws drop, including the one in the front, who had gorgeous green eyes. As I finished the song I shouted "Have a great Thanksgiving everyone! I know I did!" While looking directly at the boy with the green eyes. Our float rounded a corner and all the dancers congratulated me on a good job. I thanked them and turned to the girls. We started squealing and hugging. "Good job Cammie." I heard Joe say behind me. I looked at him and mouthed Told you so. He mouthed I trained you well back. We went back to the building with the helicopter and flew back to Roseville. When we were in the helicopter I took the liberty of asking Mr. Solomon "So when does our exchange with Blackthorne start?" I heard everyone gasp but he just shook his head and said "You never cease to amaze me." "So it's true? We're having an exchange with Blackthorne?!" Tina Walters asked. Joe nodded. "You will be going there tomorrow and will stay until Christmas break." Everyone started squealing and talking about how hot the boys were. Since I was sitting next to Joe I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Who was the boy with green eyes and black hair?" Joe laughed. "Zach? Ha! he told me after the mission that he couldn't believe he didn't find you." "Really?" Joe nodded. "Zach's probably the best boy at Blackthorne." I started grinning like an idiot. Joe noticed and whispered "So looks like you did meet someone." I smirked. "No. I beat someone." Just then the helicopter landed and we all got out and ran to pack our bags.

Zach's POV  
The singer?! The singer was a spy?! And a CIA legacy?! And Joe thinks she's amazing?! Who was this girl? I needed to find out. As soon as we landed in Blackthorne me, Grant, and Jonas all ran to our room and Jonas began typing on his computer at the speed of light. After 2 hours of him typing and me and Grant sitting in silence I had to ask. "You getting close Jonas?" He shook his head. "Not even. I'm barely through the first firewall!" I groaned and Jonas snapped his laptop shut. "They're good." He said. I nodded. "Who do you think that singer was? Joe said that she's a CIA legacy. But there was something familiar about her..." Grant said then trailed off. I nodded. I had thought that too. It was about 2 am and Jonas yawned. "Whatever. Let's go to sleep." He said. I nodded and fell on my bed.

**AN: So whaddya think? I've always liked the idea of ****_both _****Cammie and Zach being the best and I thought it would be intersting if she was better than him. So review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2! I'm so sorry for not updatiung but this one is super long 3,529 words just for yall! I'm going to a water park with my best friend tomorrow so I won't be able to update until either very late or wednesday for any of my stories! And if you guys like this one you should try reading my other one's because I think you would really like them! So here's my response for the reviews:**

**xHannahNicolex: Thank you!**

**Livelifetithefull3: Wait no longer! :)**

**IsPy-PaNdAs: I always update as soon as I can!**

**Cheeseball417: Thank you! I actually got this idea because I had a dream about thanksgiving and then I was thinking about the Macy's thanksgiving day parade and well...**

**Ktclaire99: Oh my god! I swear i started dancing when I read that! That is one of the nicest thihngs anyone has ever said about my writing!**

**purplebutterfly12: Believe me I can't wait for you to read it!**

**Happyluve: Thank you!**

**BookWormy: I know! I thought it would be nice to let Cammie and the girls have some respect.**

**mystery: I'm writing as fast as I can I swear!**

**Luna: Thank you!**

**KITTYKAT: Thanks so much!**

**xxJaneyxx: Ahhh thank you!**

**Cinderella: Thanks!**

**happyluver: I'm glad you like it!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Cammies POV  
"Where's my pink top with the cute yellow flowers?" Bex wailed. She had been looking for the top, which I had successfully hidden behind my back, for 2 hours.

"I dunno. Maybe Macey packed it in her suitcase." I replied. I was the best lier out of all of us and she believed me. Her eyes flew open. "Oh my god!" While she was digging through Macey's designer clothes I snuck the top into Bex's suitcase and sat back down on my bed. I couldn't help but laugh and Bex looked at me suspiciously, but I was saved by Macey walking in.

When she saw her clothes she shrieked. "BEX!" "Where's my pink top with the cute yellow flowers?" Bex hissed. Macey bent down and pulled it out of Bex's suitcase. "Uh, RIGHT HERE!" She shouted. Bex looked sheepish. "Oh...uh about your suitcase-" Macey grinned. "You're helping me fix it!" Bex groaned but resigned to help Macey.

Both Liz and I were already done packing. After another 4 hours Macey finally deemed her suitcase "travel ready" and just in time because Joe knocked on our door. "Tick tock ladies. Let's go."

We followed him outside dragging all our luggage and it was then that I noticed we weren't looking at a helicopter, we were looking at a private jet. Correction, Macey Mchenry's private jet. I turned to Macey and raised my eyebrows. "Oh come on Cam! You know as well as I do that the entire junior class's luggage wouldn't have fit in the helicopter." See said innocently as we gave our bags to some dude and climbed aboard.

It wasn't really a plane. The seats were giant recliners that doubled as massage chairs and there was an Xbox Kinect and a fridge. We sat down in our seats and I gotta admit, it was much better than the helicopter. "Ahhhh much better." Macey says as she sits down. "Alright ladies sit tight. I'm going to have a word with our pilot." Joe says as he gets on and walks to the cockpit. We take off and for about 30 minutes I was relaxing when I realized Joe still wasn't back yet.

"I'm going to go see what's taking Joe so long." I told Macey as I stood up. I walked towards the cockpit and honestly wasn't surprised to see Joe at the controls. "I'm not surprised you can fly planes." I said, which caused him to jump a little. He flipped on auto pilot and turned to face me.

"You wanna try?" He asked. My face probably looked like this 0_-_0

"Are you serious?!" I asked in disbelief. He stood up and sat back down in the co captain seat. I sat down in the captain seat and l put my hands on the controls and tried to not move it. I took the little microphone thing and said

"Ladies this is your captain speaking. I AM FLYING A PLANE!" I heard them gasp and squeal and then I saw Macey, Bex, and Liz come up behind me. "You better not crash my jet." I rolled my eyes. "You have no faith in me." "Relax I'm watching her." Joe told her. "Are we almost there?" Bex asked. Joe nodded. "Okay." And they went to sit back down.

"I have something for you." "If it's another chance to be on national television I think I'll pass." He laughed. "No, it's something that used to be your fathers." My eyes widened and I turned to him. "What is it?" He reached into a bag at his feet and pulled out a sweatshirt that said Blackthorne across the front. He turned it over and on the back it said Morgan. There were tears in my eyes. I quickly flipped on auto pilot and reached out to wrap him in a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled. "You're quite welcome. Maine can get chilly." I nodded and stood up. "Maybe you should do the landing." I told him. "Yeah, probably so." I walked back out and quickly stuffed the sweatshirt in my bag. But not before Bex saw it. "What was that?" "Just something of my dad's." I told her. She nodded. Then I heard Joe's voice on the speaker.

"Ladies we have arrived." I felt the plane descending and 5 min later we softly landed on the grass. I stood up and led the way off the plane. I was a little taken aback by how disgusting it looked. But it was supposed to be a facility for mental kids so I guess it was supposed to look like a prison.

We walked through the gates and met a man who introduced himself as Dr. Steve. In my opinion he used the word excellent too much. He led us to the dining hall where the boys were already having breakfast. "Wait for my cue." He said before walking into the dining hall with Joe.

Zach's POV

At breakfast all we were talking about was the girls. "When do you think we'll see them again?" Grant asked. I shrugged but secretly hoped it was soon. Just then Dr. Steve came in and walked to the front of the dining hall with Mr. Solomon. Let's just say Mr. Solomon is a great spy but he is terrifying! I guess we all respect him a little but mostly everyone's scared of him.

Dr. Steve took the microphone from the front of the room and said, "As some of you know, there is another school like Blackthorne, but for girls. And for the rest of this semester, the junior class from Gallagher Academy will be joining us. Welcome ladies!"

We heard the doors open and turned around to see 15 girls, the same 15 from the parade. Including the one who had been the singer. She was at the back with 3 other girls. She looked at Mr. Solomon and they locked eyes. She peeled away from the group and ran up to give him a hug.

DID JOE SOLOMON JUST SMILE AND HUG THIS GIRL?! "Zach are you seeing this?!" Grant hissed. I nodded and whispered "She's gonna die!" I saw Solomon whisper something in her ear and they both laughed. He put his arm around her and she stood in line with the other girls. But the weird thing was, the other girls were acting like nothing was wrong! Like they saw Joe Solomon give hugs everyday!

"Alright girls would you like to introduce yourselves? Ms. Morgan how about you go first." The girl that had hugged Joe and sung in the parade walked up and took the mic from Dr. Steve. "My names Cameron but everyone calls me Cammie or Cam. I'm on the CoveOps track and my code name is..." She paused for a second and looked at ME. "Chameleon." Everyone gasped. So this girl is "the chameleon" that Mr. Solomon keeps mentioning in class! She must be amazing! She handed the mic to the girl next to her. "My name's Bex Baxter. I'm on the CoveOps track and my code name is Duchess."

Joe took the mic from her. "Actually her name is Rebecca but don't call her that unless-" Just then Bex swung at him but Cammie grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear. Bex nodded. "Unless you want to end up in the hospital." Joe finished. "Does he seriously think that girl can put us in the hospital?" Grant asked. "Joe doesn't just hand out compliments." I replied quietly. The next girl took the mic. "I'm Liz Sutton. I'm on the Research and Observations track. My code name is Bookworm." She said and handed it to the next girl. "I'm Macey Mchenry, yes the senator's daughter is a spy! I'm CoveOps and my codename is Peacock." She said her voice dripping with boredness.

The girls continued to introduce themselves then sat down at their table. Everyone just stared while the girls chatted happily. Soon breakfast was over and we headed for COW.

Cammie's POV

After breakfast I couldn't stop thinking about the look on the boys faces when I hugged Joe. They were looking at him like they were scared of him and that they thought he was going to kill me or something. I had COW next along with Bex, Liz, and Macey. We walked towards the classroom and stopped outside the door. We heard a boy talking. His name was Grant I think.

"What's wrong with that Cammie chick? Mr. Solomon could have killed her!" "I know. And what was with him hugging and smiling? I've NEVER seen him smile." I heard another boy say. I chose then to walk in. The boys stopped talking and stared at us.

"Maybe he would kill you. But he won't hurt me." I said smirking. We went and sat down at a table and started whispering, just to annoy the boys. We made sure they couldn't read our lips or hear us. "So I'm Cammie chick now?" We laughed. "Apparently." Macey said. "I just got an idea!" Bex whisper shouted. "What?" "Cam, in CoveOps you should totally talk back/break the rules to impress the boys. Show them that you can get away with it. Let's see if they can guess about you two." I nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Just then the teacher walked in so we took our seats. We listened to him lecture and I was really missing Mr. Smith. This guy was boring as hell! After about an hour the bell rang and we stood up to leave. We had P&E next. Bex grinned at me. This was in the bag. Bex was our best fighter. There were only a handful of people who could beat her, the teachers at Gallagher and me. And I could beat her only sometimes. Most of the time we ended up tying.

We walked towards the locker rooms and heard the boys talking again. "What do you think she meant by he won't hurt me?" I heard Grant ask. I sighed and walked in. "I meant he won't hurt me." I smirked again and before they could do anything but stare the coach walked in.

"Alright today we'll be doing a series of challenges. First pair finished wins...bragging rights. The first challenge is a 5 mile run around the track, after that you proceed to each of stations in order." He gestured to some poles with numbers 1-10 at the top and piece of paper with a task written on it. "Get your partners and line up."

I instinctively reached out for Bex. She grinned. 5 mile run? That was not a challenge. We started our P&E sessions with a 7 mile run and ended them with an 8. We lined up with everybody else. I caught Zach's eye and smirked.

I mouthed Have fun losing. Again. He shook his head and mouthed in your dreams. The coach blew his whistle and me and Bex shot ahead of everyone else. It was so easy. We were even laughing and talking the whole time and still beating the boys. When we had completed the 5 laps around the track we ran to the 2nd station. 150 sit ups.

I layed down next to Bex. "Do they seriously think this is a challenge?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "I know." By the time Zach and Grant joined us we were already halfway done. "I mean seriously this is our warm up!" Bex complained. We finished 5 minutes later and went to the 3rd station. 500 jumping jacks. We started and were at 347 when Zach and Grant came over.

"You seriously do this everyday?" Grant huffed. We laughed and nodded, all while doing jumping jacks. "Sorry boys but you'll catch up one day." I told them smirking. "What did you mean when you said Solomon wouldn't hurt you? He hurts everyone!" Zach said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm special." I said smirking again. Bex laughed. "You could say that again!" She said in between the laughs. "And what makes you so special?" Grant asked. I rolled my eyes again. "You're a spy aren't you? Figure it out." Then we ran to the next station.

We did beat the boys. By a lot. They weren't too happy. As we were walking out I smirked at Zach and Grant. "Maybe someday." Bex said and we walked out. Macey and Liz attacked us in a hug. "You guys are so great!" Liz said. We laughed. "So I have to go to Chemical Warfare. I'll see you guys later." (Science for all you non spies in training) I told them. I

ran to chemical warfare and when I walked in I realized I was the only girl. "Ah Ms. Morgan. Why don't you take a seat next to Zach." On the inside I was jumping up and down but I couldn't let that show. So I resumed my whatever face and sat down next to Zach. "Today we will be creating an antidote to this poison. You will find the ingredients to the poison in front of you. From the ingredients you must determine what the poison is and make the antidote. You have 1 hour. Start."

I glanced at the ingredients. "It's Cyrptonium." (Totally just made that up!) I told Zach. He looked kind of...impressed. The teacher overheard me and he walked over. "Very good Ms. Morgan. But do you know the antidote?" I nodded. "The antidote is the arumavara plant (Made that up too!) which is native to the Amazon. It was a trick question because you cannot make the antidote. You have to harvest it." I said. The whole class was staring at me, including the teacher. After a second he composed himself.

"Alright class get back to work. You can do homework or something." He said and the boys pulled out their homework and got to work. When I didn't pull anything out Zach looked at me funny. "You still have to do the work too you know." I rolled my eyes. "All my homework is finished." "But...this is our first real class...?" He asked seeming utterly confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Joe gave me this week's homework on the plane here." He looked at me but this time like he was trying to remember me. "Have we met before?" "Yeah. I was the girl singing on national television and outsmarted you." I said sharply. "Mr. Solomon says you're really good. And that you're a CIA legacy." Zach stated. "Oh Joe. He just can't help bragging about me can he? Both things are true though." "Did you just use his first name?" "Why wouldn't I?" He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, at Blackthorne if you use his first name you get detention in his office." Zach said as if he never wanted to repeat the experience. I rolled my eyes. "You don't get it do you?" "Get what?" "I'm special to him."

Just then the bell rang so I hopped down from my seat and walked out the door. I had History of Espionage next. I heard someone run up behind me. I turned to see Zach. "What do you have next?" He asked. "History of Espionage." He grinned. "Me too." I rolled my eyes, "Look I know you like to be the cocky knight in shining armor but I really don't need your help." I stated. He looked at me like I was an alien. "How do you know so much about me?" I rolled my eyes, yet again.

"Blackthorne's firewalls need some updating. It took Liz all of 4 min to hack in and for us to find out all about you. And you might want to tell your friend Jonas to give up on hacking into ours. The CIA has tried and failed but they at least got to the 19th firewall." I smirked and walked away, heading towards History of Espionage. I sighed with relief when I saw Bex. At least I wouldn't be the only girl. I sat down next to her and I heard Zach outside the hall telling Grant about our conversations.

"Seriously that girl freaks me out." Grant said after Zach told him. I heard them walk in and turned around to shoot them a harsh look. "You might want to learn to be a better whisperer." I told them. "You heard us?!" Grant asked, incredulous. "Next time don't stand 2.48 feet away from the door. To be safe you should have at least stayed 3.29 feet away." I stated. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"How'd you know that?" Zach finally asked. "It's a simple matter of taking the frequency of your voice and then counting in the, nevermind you wouldn't understand." I said smirking at them. I turned to face forward just as the teacher walked in and started his lecture. But I wasn't really listening. Well, a smaller part of my brain was taking mental notes and preparing for the pop quiz next class, but the larger part of my brain was thinking about next class, and what I was going to do. When the bell finally rang I stood up.

"Ready for CoveOps?" I asked Bex. She grinned. "Thought you'd never ask." She said. I turned to Zach. "Actually I do have a question. Where's the kitchen?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you insane?! Mr. Solomon would kill you!" He hissed. I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me where the kitchen is."

After getting directions from him I ran towards the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I ran towards CoveOps with 45 seconds to spare, I stopped at the door and regulated my breathing. I walked in and took a big bite from my apple as I sat down. All of the boys stared at me. Joe smiled as if recalling an old, pleasant, memory and said,

"If you're hungry go for the blackberries. That's what you father and I used to eat in class all the time." I smirked and said "Duly noted." I saw Zach staring at me from across the room. Special I mouthed and he just shook his head. "Alright class I thought we might do an exercise today. Follow me." He said and led the way out of the classroom.

I ran up to the front and he wrapped his arm around me. "Today, you're going to be a little bit of a show off." I smirked. "Of course you'll let me show off. Sorry about the apple but the breakfast I got was absolute mush and I needed something edible." He smiled. "That's okay. And don't think I didn't see you drop you're chewed gum on the floor Mr. Lewis." I giggled.

We reached the dining hall and Joe faced us. "Today will be a game of hide and seek. Spy style." He winked at me. "Zach you will be the seeker. I want you to find everyone in this class. You have the rest of the period. Give them 120 seconds to find a spot. While everyone ducked behind chairs or tables I knew better. Blending was better than hiding.

I reached into my pocket and put in a pair of emergency brown contacts to hide my blue eyes and pulled a small wig from my pocket as well. Don't judge! A chameleon is always prepared. I ran over to one of the janitors carts in the corner and pulled on the disgusting uniform. I still had 30 seconds so I wiped all the makeup off my face and wheeled the cart into the hall so I could "enter."

"Alright Zach. You may look." Joe said. Zach opened his eyes and in 15 minutes he had everyone rounded up. He spent the next 30 min looking for me. When his back was turned I ushered to Solomon and he and the rest of the class ran into the hall. Zach turned around and I made my move.

I wheeled the cart in and said "Boy where's your class?!" He turned around and took in the empty space around him. "They were just-where did they-" "I've heard it all. Save it for the principals office. March." Zach's face fell and he walked out into the hall to find the rest of our class and a very proud looking Joe. "What the-" I pulled off the wig and took off the contacts.

"This is my game." I said, he whipped around. "That was you?!" He seemed rather amazed. I shrugged. "I'm the chameleon." Bex ran up to me and wrapped me in a hug. "Ugh I'm taking off this disgusting suit." I said and ripped it from my body. "Alright back to the classroom." Joe said smiling at me. Everyone started following him to the classroom. I was at the back. "I admit I'm impressed." Zach said. I smirked. "Well it's not everyday you're in the presence of a legacy." I said. "Yeah about that. Who are you?" I smirked. "I'm the girl nobody sees." And I ran off to join our class.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So next chappie! Yay! And Im loving all the reviews! Here's my responses:**

**IamMe03: Yay! Thank you!**

** : Thanks!**

**purplebutterfly12: Gracias!**

**xXxGGirlxXx: Yeah I think the Joe thing will be extenuated in this chapter also. **

**BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD: Yes girl power!**

**Guest: Ahhhh thank you! So much!**

**KITTYKAT: Thanks!**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er: Mystery Cammie. I kind of like this new take on her too. But ****_most _****of the secrets will be revealed in this next chapter. Most.**

**IsPy-PaNdAs: That's one of my favorite lines also! **

**Cinderella: Thanks!**

**Awesomeness: Thanks! And Zach is good at everything, he's the best at Blackthorne. Cammie's just better for once.**

**Ktclaire99: Thanks!**

**XxCandyygirlxX: Zammie all the way!**

Zach's POV  
After all my classes were over I walked back to my room utterly confused. I still had no idea who Cammie was. I sighed and sat down on my bed. Grant, Nick and Jonas walked in. "Who is this chick?" Grant asked. "I have no idea." Jonas sat down at his computer and opened Gallagher's firewalls again. "Oh yeah, Jonas, Cammie said not to bother trying to hack in because even the CIA gave up after the 19th firewall." He gasped. "How many firewalls do they have?!" I shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." (Yes I go to bed at 4 in the afternoon! P&E is tiring!)

When I woke up I was so glad it was Saturday. I got up and showered. We went to breakfast and lunch but nothing interesting happened. When we got back to our room we just sat around doing nothing. Then Grant had one of his _infamous_ ideas.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's go visit the girls. Maybe they're different outside of class." He said. "Okay." Nick Jonas and I replied. We walked down the hall to their room. We knew it was theirs because it had a whiteboard on it with "Cammie Bex Liz and Macey" written on it in fancy cursive. What girls.

I knocked on the door and Bex answered. "Hello boys, what brings you here?" She purred. I swear Grant had some drool on his chin. I shrugged.

"Wanna hang out for awhile?"

"Come on in." Bex said.

I involuntarily let out a small gasp. THEIR ROOM WAS HUGE! Ours was a little square that barely held our furniture and they looked like they had the presidential suite of a hotel! "How did you guys get this room?" Nick asked. Cammie shrugged. "I asked Joe for a favor." Then I noticed what she was wearing. It was a Blackthorne sweatshirt. She stood up and walked to their mini fridge. MINI FRIDGE! But I barely noticed that part because I noticed the name on the back, Morgan. I gasped putting together all the pieces.

"YOUR DADS MATTHEW MORGAN!" I shouted a bit louder than I meant to. She turned towards me. "Finally figured it out did you?" She asked with a smirk. "That's why you look so familiar! I've walked past that portrait of him in the hallway a million times!" Nick said. "He's like a legend here! One of the best spies ever to graduate!" Grant said. She rolled her eyes. "That would be part of the legacy thing." "Part?" I asked confused.

Just then a lady walked in and said "Hey kiddo what do you want for dinner tomorrow mashed potatoes or-" Then she noticed us. "Oh hello boys. I'm headmistress Morgan of the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women." HEADMISTRESS MORGAN?! My suspicions were confirmed when Cammie groaned and said"Mom you don't have to use the full name." "Well I guess I'll leave so you can get to know the boys." She said before walking out.

"Wow. You really are a legacy." Grant said to Cammie. She shrugged. "I try." "So you're dad is Matthew Morgan and your mom is Rachel Morgan, Headmistress at the Gallagher Academy? No wonder you're good. You were born with it." I tell her. "You don't have to tell me twice. I've been training since before I could walk." She said sitting back down on the couch. I walked over and sat next to her, The other guys followed suit.

"So whaddya wanna do?" Macey asked. "Truth or Dare!" Bex and Grant shouted at the same time. We all sat in a circle on the floor. "If you refuse to answer a truth or do a dare you must remove one article of clothing." Bex stated. "I'll start." Said Macey. "Okay Jonas truth or dare?" She asked. "Truth." He said. "Okay...Who do you like from Gallagher?" He glanced at Liz then blushed. "I don't want to answer." He said while removing his shoes. "Okay, Cammie truth or dare?" He asked. "Dare." She said confidently. "I dare you to get something from Mr. Solomons office." She rolled her eyes "Piece of cake."

She stood up and we all followed her. "Wait here." She said and we all stayed in the hallway. 5 min later she came out again. We ran back to their room. "Okay what did you get?" Liz asked. She pulled a picture out of her pocket. It had 2 boys in it. "Is that Mr. Solomon?! He looks really hot!" Macey said. "But who's the other guy?" Nick asked. "That's my dad." She said quietly. I could see tears forming in her eyes and she and Bex looked at each other and did that girl telepathy thing and Cammie said "I need some air." And stood up and walked out of the room.

After a minute I followed.

Cammie's POV  
I heard somebody behind me and turned around to see Zach. I guess some people don't understand the meaning of "I need some air." "You okay?" I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine." "You don't look so good." Which was probably true since I felt like I was going to throw up. I needed something to distract me.

"Do you know if Blackthorne has any passageways?" "What?" "Passageways." "Ummm I don't know." I sighed. Guess I'm doing this on my own. I put my hand on the wall and started walking. "What are you doing?" "I'm living up to my legacy."

Just then my hand caught on a little gap in the wall. I removed my hand. You couldn't see it but you could definitely feel it. I smirked at Zach and pushed the little gap. The gap widened and quickly spread into a door. I looked over at Zach who was staring open mouthed at the passageway. "How did you do that?!" He finally asked. I rolled my eyes. "I'm the chameleon." I said walking into the passageway.

The passageway went on for about 500 feet before there was a door. I stopped here and turned to face Zach. "I still can't believe you did that." He said. "Legacy. Remember?" "Yeah I guess. But you're still better than you should be even with those 2 as your parents." I shrugged not wanting to give him a lot of clues about Joe being my godfather.

I opened the door and a small smile spread across my face. It was a room. There was a bed and a desk and a couch. I smirked at Zach. "This-" I said gesturing to everything "Is what I meant by passageway." He just stared at everything. I went over and sat down on the couch. He sat down next to me. "So tell me about yourself." Zach said. "What do you want to know?" "Favorite color." "It changes everyday." "What is it today?" I thought about it. Then I glanced down at the Blackthorne sweatshirt I was wearing. "Black."

"Okay, what's your favorite food?" "Pasta." "Why is Mr. Solomon so different around you?" "Ah, now it gets interesting." "Well?" I smirked. "Think about it." He was quiet for a minute. "I don't know." He said finally. "Come on. We've given you plenty of hints." "Like what?" "Think about all the times you've seen him with me. About everything that happens then." He closed his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I really don't know." "Well if you haven't figured it out by now I doubt you ever will." "You know-" He said scooting closer, "I do have ways of making you talk." He whispered. We were inches away now. I laughed. "Joe would kill you. He told me so. And anyway we need to get back to our friends." "I just wanna try one thing first." He whispered, leaning in. When his eyes closed I jumped over his head and landed behind him without even jostling the couch.

"Whoops, so sorry try again." I whispered in his ear. He turned around to see me behind him. "How'd you do that?" "I jumped over you." A look of amazement crossed his face. "Gallagher Girl." He muttered under his breath. "What did you just call me?" He blushed. "I kinda have a nickname for you." "Oh, really?" "Yeah. Gallagher Girl." I laughed. "I like the nickname, Blackthorne Boy." He laughed too. "Come on." I said standing up and pulling him to his feet.

We walked back out of the passageway and towards my room. When we got there everyone was gone. "What time is dinner?" I asked Zach. "6:30". "It's 6:34." I said. A look of horror crossed his face. "What happens if you're late to dinner?" I asked. "Nothing fun." He muttered. "Well then you better run." I told him. "What about you?" he asked me. "Special. Remember?" "Oh right." Then he took off running down the hall towards the Dining Room.

I walked towards Joe's office. Saturday nights I eat dinner with Joe, Sunday nights I eat dinner with my mom. I walked into Joe's office and gasped. It was cold and dark. And there was a sign on the door that said "By the time I'm through with you, you will regret it." Joe was sitting at his desk.

"There you are Cammie! I was just about to come get you." I sat down. "Your office needs to be remodeled." I noted. "I like it like this. I have a rather different reputation at Blackthorne." he said smirking. "They all look at you like you're a monster." I told him. "Oh I know. Do you think any of them have guessed about you and me?" I smirked. "I was talking to Zach today and he doesn't know. Even after all the hints we gave them. He did make the connection with my dad though. And when they realized mom was headmistress they wouldn't stop staring at me." I told him. He chuckled.

"That sounds like them." "So what's for dinner?" Joe smiled and pulled out a tub of spaghetti and meatballs and I swear it was the same stuff our chef makes. "Is that-" "When your mother came I asked her to bring some edible food. I figured you wouldn't like the mush." I hugged him and started scooping up the spaghetti. I liked hanging out with Joe on Saturdays. He wasn't my teacher anymore, he was my godfather. So we laughed and talked through the rest of dinner.

Zach's POV  
I ran into the Dining Hall and managed to sit down before any of the teachers noticed. "Where's Cammie?" Grant asked. I shrugged, "No clue. She's special remember?" "Well I don't think special includes skipping meals." Nick chimed in. I hadn't thought about that. "I don't know. Whatever, maybe she'll come later." I said and went back to eating. But she never did come. And her friends got up 10 min before dismissal and just walked out. "Where are they going?" Jonas asked. "Who knows? Girls are crazy." I said.

Cammie's POV  
As usual Bex, Liz, and Macey came 10 min early. They always came early. I think they liked to see Joe and my mom outside of school. When Bex saw the Creme Brulee I was eating her eyes narrowed and Macey said "You get Creme Brulee while we get stuck eating mush?!" She asked incredulous. "Relax I brought some for you also. I figured you would want it." Joe said putting the container on his desk. They grabbed some spoons and attacked it. I was glad I'd gotten a separate container. I laughed "I'm special remember?" They all laughed but Joe looked at me funny.

"That's how I've been answering all of the boy's questions about me and you. I just say I'm special. And they still haven't figured it out." He just shook his head. "Those boys are so smart but can be so thick." He said. Just then Zach walked in saying "Mr. Solomon have you seen Cammie she wasn't at din-" Then he noticed me. "Why are you eating dinner in here?" He asked. "With him?!" He added. I laughed.

"Because in here I get creme brulee as opposed to the mush you got." "CREME BRULEE?!" I laughed again. "Special. Remember?" He just shook his head walking out of there. I turned to Joe and my friends and we started laughing hysterically. "They're-giggle-so-giggle-stupid!" I managed to say. Finally we managed to stop laughing and Joe said "You girls should go to bed. Blackthorne has a stricter curfew than Gallagher." We nodded and walked out of there still in giggles.

When we got back to our room we put the rest of the creme brulee in our mini fridge and opened some soda we had snuck on from the kitchen through a passageway I had found that led straight to the pantry. Something caught my eye. A little black dot. I put a finger to my mouth and pointed at it. They all looked and nodded.

I walked over and sat down in front of it. "Hello boys. You tried to bug our room. How sad. Maybe next time." I said taking a sip of my soda. I knew it was a video bug which is why I was rubbing the soda in their faces. I reached over and disconnected the bug. I made a bunch of hand signals to them and basically said "Look for other bugs." We found 5 other voice bugs and 1 other video bug. I was confident there were no more. But we had left one. On purpose.

"Well that's all the bugs!" Liz said "happily". "So Cammie heard from Josh lately?" Bex asked. I was trying so hard not to laugh, but we had to make the boys think this was real. "Yesterday he emailed me!" I said trying to sound giddy and happy. "Oooh what did he say? Was it about the last date you went on?" Macey asked. We locked eyes and had to stuff a hand in our mouths not to crack up. "Yup. He said he misses me. I can't wait to get back to Gallagher so I can see him again. Plus Blackthorne is so drab." I said.

"Well tomorrow when you beat those boys in sparring in P&E the whole staring problem will hopefully be taken care of." Bex said. "Ugh I know! Is their default facial expression staring? Because that's what all of them do!" I said trying to sound annoyed but I was just trying not to laugh. "And what are the odds I won't win tomorrow?" I asked no one in particular. ".000000001265" Liz answered. I finally let go and just kept laughing and laughing. "Those boys will never see it coming!" I said truthfully. "Alright we should go to bed." Bex said. "Okay." I said and climbed into bed.

Zach's POV  
I heard Liz's voice a few minutes after we lost all the other bugs, Yes! They missed one!  
"So Cammie heard from Josh lately?" Bex asked. "Yesterday he emailed me!" Cammie answered. "Oooh what did he say? Was it about the last date you went on?" Macey asked. Who was Jimmy?! And why did Cammie go on dates with him?!

"Cammie has a boyfriend?" Nick asked. "Apparently." I said, kind of annoyed. "Shhhh!" Grant hissed. "Well tomorrow when you beat those boys in sparring in P&E the whole staring problem will hopefully be taken care of." I heard Bex say. "Ugh I know! Is their default facial expression staring? Because that's what all of them do!" Cammie said sounding annoyed. "And what are the odds I won't win tomorrow?" She asked. ".000000001265" Liz answered. I heard them laugh and say they were going to bed.

Grant turned to me. "She thinks she's going to beat us in sparring? Ha!" He scoffed. "I dunno Grant. Mr. Solomon thinks pretty highly of her. I still don't get what's between those two. I understand why she's a legacy because of her parents but what does Mr. Solomon have to do with that?" I asked no one in particular. "I don't know but by the time they leave I'm going to know!" I said confidently. "Did you find her after dinner?"Jonas asked. "Oh yeah! And guess where she was eating?!" "Where?" They all asked. "In his office!"

"Oooooh Cammie got in trouble!" Grant said. "No! It wasn't like that! They were laughing and smiling and eating spaghetti and creme brulee! Her friends were there also when I walked in. That must have been where they went when they left early." I said. "Whoa they got CREME BRULEE!" Nick hissed "Remember she's 'special to him'." I said. "Ugh this makes no sense!" Jonas said.

I looked over and he had this weird look on his face. He hates it when he can't figure something out. "Relax. I'm going to find out what's between those two. But I'm going to sleep now. There's no way I'm letting her beat me in P&E on tomorrow!" (Yeah we have P&E on Sunday but that's the only class we have on the weekends. It's because we need to stay in shape.) And then I fell asleep on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sooo next chapter! And I'm loving all the reviews! Enjoooooooyyyyy!**

Cammie's POV

I woke up at 6:30. I rolled out of bed and went into the master bath. (Yeah my friends let me have the master bedroom how nice is that of them?!) I took a quick shower and brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I pulled on my uniform and walked out into our living room. I wrote on a piece of paper "Wanna mess with the boys?" And Macey and Bex grinned and Liz nodded.

"I'm so happy we get to spar today!" I said.

"I know! Finally the boys will stop staring at us like we're a bunch of helpless girls!" Bex said.

"Bex, you and Cammie are going to dominate!" Macey said.

"Aaaaaand guess what?!" I asked.

"What?"They all asked innocently.

"I talked to Joe yesterday and he said he would-Oh my gosh look at the time! We better go!" I said purposefully stopping before revealing my big secret. (I didn't have one I just did it to bug the boys.)

We all smirked at each other and walked out. As we were walking towards the boys door they conveniently walked out just in time to run into us. "Hi guys! Did your bugs here anything interesting last night? Or this morning perhaps?" I asked with a smirk.

They all looked at me in shock. I smirked and kept walking towards the dining hall. We walked in and I headed straight for Joe. I walked up to him, gave him a hug and leaned down to whisper in his ear, and I made sure that no one could read my lips.

"They tried to bug our room last night! They are so stupid! We left one on purpose and fed them false information. How thick can they be?" Joe laughed.

"They just seem stupid to you because you're smarter than they are. Excited to beat them in P&E?" "Definitely. Remember the flying dragon kick?" Joe's eyes sparkled remembering when he had taught me a few of the illegal moves last year without my mother knowing. "Let's just say Zach's going to be hurting for a while." I said and then went to sit back down next to Bex.

"Excited?" Bex asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Excited about what?" Zach asked from behind me. I turned around to face him.

"You should know. Your bugs should have heard." I said smirking at him.

"What, sparring?" Zach asked. I nodded, smirking. He looked at me funny.

"I've never fought a girl before." I laughed. "I'm not any girl. I'm a Gallagher Girl." I said turning back to face Liz and Macey. Both were trying hard not to laugh.

I looked down at my plate of gruel and was thankful we had snuck those cinnamon rolls from the kitchen and ate them in our room.

"Thank god for those cinnamon rolls!" Bex said as if reading my mind. I nodded and laughed. All of the boys were giving us funny looks, funny looks or staring.

"You'd think they'd never seen a girl before." Macey said not even bothering to whisper. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me about it." Just then the teachers dismissed us so we stood up and walked down the hallway towards the doors that led to the grassy area outside where we do P&E. But I saw a boy walk towards me Bex, and Macey out of the corner of my eye. I recognized him as Dave. I thought back to the night we had hacked into Blackthorne and remembered his profile. CoveOps track, decent fighter, has a tendency to be distracted easily.

I smirked and thought about the girls coming to Blackthorne. Because the "Tendency to be distracted" part had been added to his profile the night we arrived.

"Hi, I'm Dave. And you must be the infamous Cammie Morgan." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Infamous? What did you hear from Zach and Grant?" I said mentally groaning. These rumors about me were starting to get a little out of hand.

"They said that you were under the impression you were going to beat everyone in sparring today." Dave told me as if it were a joke, as if it weren't possible.

"Impression? Ha. I know I'm going to beat you all." I scoffed, then turned on my heel and walked after Bex and Macey. They were sitting in the splits stretching. I quickly joined them.

"What did Dave want?" Bex asked.

"To be a boy." I said. Bex and Macey laughed. Great, now everyone is looking at us.

"So you have any tricks up your sleeve you're going to magically pull off to beat all these guys?" Macey asked. I shrugged. "You know Joe. Just a couple of those...special, moves. Don't worry. He already got permission from the CIA for me to use them." I said and made sure everyone could hear. Bex and Macey giggled.

"That sounds like Joe." Macey said. Just then the coach blew the whistle. We stood up and walked to where the boys were standing in a circle.

"Alright I'll cut to the chase. Today is sparring. To win you must pin your opponent for 15 seconds. And since everyone's been talking about Ms. Morgan, why don't we just see for ourselves." The coach said, smirking at me. He obviously didn't think I could beat his boys. Boy was he wrong.

But I just smiled sweetly and said "Of course."

"Alright, Cammie and Noah. You're up first."

I walked over to the sparring mat and shook hands with Noah. I looked him up and down. He was tall, but sort of lanky. His arms were huge though. I'd have to stay away from those. I knew the perfect trick. The coach blew the whistle and Noah lunged at me, trying to grab me. I easily sidestepped him and as his hands flew past me I grabbed them and pushed him to the ground with his hands behind his back. Everyone stared in disbelief. Well except Bex and Macey.

That's right boys. I just took him down in one move. I thought happily to myself. After 15 seconds I stood up. I turned to the coach.

"Who's next?" I asked.

Zach's POV  
Did she just take Noah out in one move? Noah is a pretty good fighter. Not as good as me but Cammie should NOT have been able to take him down so easily! I take it back. This girl is good enough, it would be just like fighting Grant or Nick. I couldn't wait until my turn.

Cammie's POV

I successfully took down the next 8 guys, the last one being Grant. Let's just say he wasn't very happy about it.

"Come on! I want a rematch!" He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow." I realized there was only one boy I hadn't fought yet. Zach. I smirked.

He walked up and I saw the coach grin for a second before quickly showing no emotion anymore. He thinks Zach's gonna beat me. Try again. Zach stepped to the center of the mat and we shook hands.

"Good luck Gallagher Girl." He said. I smirked at him.

"I don't need it."

The coach blew the whistle and Zach threw a punch at me. I ducked, Matrix style and as his hand flew above me time slowed down and I grabbed his hand. I used the leverage to pull myself up in the air and roundhouse kick Zach in the side of his head. Let's just say it looked very ninja-y.

He fell on the ground and before he could get up I sat on him. When the 15 seconds were up I stood up, helping him to his feet.

"Damn girl. You kick hard!" Zach said rubbing the side of his head. I laughed. "I was trained by the best." Just as I said it I noticed Joe standing by a tree about 100 yards away. I smirked at him and mouthed

_Easy!_ He winked at me.

_You're too good for them._

I laughed and Zach shot me a funny look. Then the coach walked over.

"Well Ms. Morgan, I have to say I'm impressed. That was some of the best fighting I've ever seen." He said. I smirked and said "Thank you. I'm looking forward to tomorrow." I turned to walk towards Bex and Macey and passed all the boys that I'd beaten standing in a line. I smirked at them while they stared at me, mouths agape.

I stopped in front of Dave, who was the 6th person I'd beaten. I smirked bigger.

"So, looks like you did beat us. This time." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Still think you're better than me?" He snorted.

"Beginner's luck."

"Mr. Cooper, I think that you would do best not to insult her." Joe said, suddenly appearing behind him. Of course I saw him coming but the boys had no idea and they all jumped about 100 feet in the air when they heard his voice. Joe put his arm around me.

"This girl right here, you should listen to her. Unless of course you'd like detention in my office." He said. All the boys shuddered.

"I didn't think so." He squeezed my shoulders before walking off. I smirked at the boys one last time before walking off to join my girls in changing. And I couldn't help but notice that for once, Zach wasn't smirking. In fact he looked kind of pissed at himself.  
**  
**_Maybe I should cheer him up a little._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know! It's super short but I've been frantic trying to get myself ready for 7th grade. I dunno about yall but at my school 7th grade is the equivalent to living hell. So anyways thanks for all the reviews you guys!**

ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er: Cammie can be pretty creative when it comes to cheering people up ;)

xXxGGirlxXx: Yeah girl power!

BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD: Hmmm Cammie and Joe fighting, interesting idea. Thanks!

IamMe03: Wait no longer! :)

i am the chameleon: I try to make it as fun as possible so thank you!

BookWormy: Cheering up is always fun!

RobynB98: Thanks!

.Sarcastic-Tomboy: I take absolutely no offense at that! You're just doing exactly what reviewers are supposed to do, tell me how to make the story better. And for that I thank you. And I'm always up for a good challenge ;)

nekki97: I'll think about it but the whole point of this story was that Cammie was better than Zach. I hope you like it anyways though!

So on with the story!  
  
Once we were all changed we walked back to our room. We didn't have any other classes on sunday except P&E so we were free the rest of the day.

"Soooo watcha wanna do?" Macey said as we plopped down in our living room.

"I'm going to go talk to Zach. I think his giant male ego was crushed when I beat him." I said laughing.

"Ooooh little one on one time?" Macey said, wiggling her eyebrows. I threw a pillow at her.  
"Shut up! It's nothing like that!" I said but I think my blush gave me away. I quickly ducked out the door before they could see. I didn't quite feel like seeing Zach yet though so I decided to go back to that room we had found in the secret passageway yesterday. I quickly walked back to where I had found it. I opened the doorway and walked straight to the room. But I was a little surprised to see who was there.

"Zach? What are you doing here?" I asked. He was sitting on the couch, facing away from me, but when he heard my voice he turned around.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. What's up?"

"Actually I was looking for you." I said as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Really? Why?"

I grinned.

"I just wanted to make sure your huge male ego was intact after I kicked your butt today." I said matter of factly.

He scooted closer to me. Did he realize there was only like, a foot of space separating us? Did he want to close that space.

I'm pretty sure it will be even bigger after I do this." He said scooting so close we were inches apart.

"Do wh-" I started to ask, but his lips cut me off. For a second I was shocked but then I locked my arms around his neck and kissed back. His lips were so soft! This was the first boy other than Josh that I had ever kissed and this was...different.

He put his hands on my hips and dragged me closer. I ran my fingers through his soft hair. I pulled away gasping for breath. I stared deep into Zach's eyes for a second before I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear again.

_"Cammie?!" _

Oh. Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: OK second day of school check! I'm so happy I got fashion design yay! So anyways I managed to write this for ya'll but I know it's short! And for any of you who have read/are reading my other story Interesting Exchange I'm sorry the chapter was so short yesterday! Anyways thanks for all the reviews and are you ready to find out who mystery person is ;)**

****Ch. 6

Cammie's POV

"_JOSH?!_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I screeched, quickly standing up and facing him.

He looked older and...stronger, than last time I'd seen him. He was looking between me and Zach like we were a tennis match.

"Cammie? You-what-how-when-" he stuttered. I shook my head confused.

"Josh what are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"I go here...I just got back cuz I was at home for some family issues." He said uncomfortably.

"Wait...you go to Blackthorne?! As in you're a spy in training?!" I said, awestruck.

He smirked, which looked way more sexy on Zach, I'm sorry it's true.

"I guess you were pretty memorable because that tea your mom gave me didn't work so she arranged to send me to Blackthorne." He explained.

"SHE DIDN'T TELL ME THAT! OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO HAVE WORDS WITH HER!" I screamed.

"Wait hold on, you know Josh?" Zach asked, finally getting over his non speech ability. I blushed.

"Um, he was kind of...my boyfriend sophomore year..." I said hesitantly.

"Well Cammie do I not get a hug? I'm hurt." He pouted, which looked totally adorable. I couldn't resist. I ran to him with open arms.

Zach's POV  
I watched in horror as Josh wrapped his arms around my Gallagher Girl. Yes, MY Gallagher Girl. I saw him wink at me as he held her. WTF?! Cammie stepped away.

"Um, I should get going...I have dinner with my mom so yeah..." She said before walking out of the passageway. As soon as she was gone I had Josh up against the wall.  
"Yo Zach man what are you doing?" He complained.

"Stay away from her. She's mine!" I growled. He smirked, WHOA! No one steals MY smirk!

"If you're so confident she'll choose you...are you up for a little competition?" He asked innocently.

"We both want Cammie, so why don't we just let her choose? May the best man win." He says without even bother waiting for my response. I laughed.

"In your dreams Josh. Nut I suppose I should give you a shot." I lowered him to the ground and walked out of there.

Cammie's POV

I burst into my room.

"JOSH IS HERE!" I screamed, causing Bex, who was eating and watching tv, Liz who had her face buried in a book twice her size, and Macey who was filing her nails, to look at me.

"Uh Cams are you on some kind of new meds we should know about?" Bex asked, raising her eyebrows.

"NO! HE WALKING IN ON ME AND ZACH KIS-"

"You kissed Zach?! OH MY GOD!" Macey squealed, jumping up and down.

"Besides the point! Josh. Is. HERE!" I repeated.

"Well what did he say?!" Bex demanded.

"He was like 'Cammie?' and I was like 'Josh?!' and he said he goes to Blackthorne now because my mom's memory tea didn't work! And then I gave him a hug and walked out because it was really awkward in there." I explained quickly.

"Whoa you hugged Josh? In front of Zach?!" Liz asked incredulous.

"He gave me puppy dog eyes! He knew I had a weak spot for puppy dog eyes!" I argued.

"Whatever! It's in the past! The point is you have a very important decision to make!" Macey said.

"Josh...Or Zach." Liz finished.

"I-I-I need to talk to Grant!" I blurted before running out of the room.****

AN: Oh no! Josh get out of Zammie's way! And why is Cammie going to talk to **_Grant?!_**** Review your guesses ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay so lots of you guessed right about Grant. And holy crap guys! 75 reviews for 6 chapters?! That's more than any of my other stories! And **** .Sarcastic-Tomboy** guuuuuuessss what? I thought of a twist that I am POSITIVE no one has ever done before that will forever shock the world...But it won't come up until like, 5 chapters later so you'll have to be patient :p

Cammie's POV  
I burst into Grant, Nick, Jonas and Zach's room shouting "GRANT!" And I blushed realizing they were all there.

"Uh, what?" He asked sounding confused.

"Hallway. NOW!" I hissed. He was bewildered but willing, he was my big bro after all. **(Yup, big bro it is for Grant.)**He followed me into the hallway.

"Josh is here!" I said as soon as the door closed. I knew the doors were soundproof because Joe had told me once.

"Whoa, Joash as in, the one you secretly dated?" He asked.

"Yes that Josh! And he walked in on me and Za-"

"Whoa you guys weren't like...you know..."

"Oh uh EW! God no Grant! We were kissing and Josh walked in! He said he goes to Blackthorne! Why, didn't, you, tell, me?!" I demanded, emphasizing each of the last words with a punch in the arm

"First off OW! Second off I didn't know!" He hissed, grabbing his arm.

*GASP* "OH MY GOD! JOE MUST HAVE KNOWN! I NEED TO TALK WITH HIM HOLY SHIT! By the way your doing a pretty good job with our charade. We need to keep the fact we're brother sister a secret." I added the last part in a whisper.

"Agreed. But listen sis, before you go ripping our godfather's head off maybe you should consider his side. You know as well as I do distractions are bad for spies." He pointed out.

"Well that sure didn't stop you from hitting on my best friend." I snapped back.

"Okay okay. But Bex is really hot!" He said.

"Whatever. I need to find Joe. Bye." I said, quickly squeezing him in a hug before stalking off to find my godfather who was about to get a piece of my mind.

I burst into Joe's office. I seemed to be doing lots of bursting in lately.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MY EX BOYFRIEND WAS HERE?!" I shouted at him. He sighed.

"Cammie-"

"Don't you Cammie me! Why didn't you tell me?!" I demanded.

"Because I thought you liked Zach." He said pointedly, looking at me.

"I do like Zach, but Josh, and Zach and- I don't know! But why didn't you tell me?!" I said, feigning hurt. Well I wasn't really feigning hurt, I was hurt.

"Cammie I'm sorry. I thought you were over him and I didn't think he would get back until after you left." Joe said softly.

"Okay okay. I forgive you. I need to talk to Macey..." I murmered.

"Bye Joe see you tomorrow in class." I said hurriedly as I rushed out the door, and straight into Josh.

"Oh! Sorry Josh!" I said quickly helping him up.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked sweetly, looking into my eyes. His eyes were so warm and invoting, like a chocolate bar...

"Cammie?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine I just had to talk to Joe about some stuff." I said.

"Oh. So um, I hear there's gonna be a town day next week, you wanna er, go together?" He asked. I blushed.  
"Um...I don't know..." I said. I seriously needed Macey. I instantly saw the hurt on his face.

"Okay sure. Why not?" I said.

"Thanks Cam!" He said giving me a peck on the cheek before walking off down the hallway. I all but sprinted to my room.

"MACEY!Idon'tknowwhattodo!AndJoeknewaboutitbuthedidn'ttellmeandthatreallysucks!AndIdon'tknowwhattodo!ZachorJoshandJoshaskedmetogo totownwithhimnextweekbutIdon 'twanttohurtZach'sfeelings! Idon'tknow-WHATSHOULDIDO?!" I said quickly.

"Whoa, slow down Cams. English." Macey said.

"Josh asked me out to town next week but I don't want to hurt Zach's feelings and Zach or Josh...WHAT DO I DO?!" I shouted again.

"Oh my gosh! Josh asked you out?! After he walked in on you and Zach kissing?! This can mean only one thing! They're having a contest about you!" Macey said beaming.

"Wha-what? A contest? About ME?!" Macey nodded.

"But why would they" I was cut off by knocking on our door. I walked over to open it. And I was a little surprised to see Zach.

"Uh hey Zach. You need something?" I asked.

"Yeah I was just wondering if you wanna go to town with me next week?"

Oh lord.  
**  
**_What am I going to do?_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ahhhh drama! Okay so I have a super duper mega twist in the story that you will never ever see coming and I'm pretty sure no one has ever done it before! That's gonna come in next chapter or the one after that so get ready ya'll are seriously gonna be like- O.M.G. Cuz when I first thought of it that's what I did so yeah and seriously you guys? 80 reviews?! This is crazy town right now! And on a totally different note have any of you guys ever been paddle boarding?! I just went today with my best friend and it was super uper fun! Okay I'm gonna stop my long AN and get on with the story...**

"Uhhhh" I stammered. I didn't know what to say. Thankfully Macey saved me, she did the hard part.  
"Sorry Goode, You snooze ya lose." She said, walking up next to me.

"What?" Zach asked, confused.

"She's going with Josh." Macey explained. Suddenly the ground was really interesting to look at.

"But-Him-why-Cammie can I talk to you? Alone..." He added. I nodded but I didn't look at him. I stepped into the hallway with him and Macey closed the door.

"You're going with Josh." Zach stated.

"Uhrm, he kinda asked me like 5 minutes ago and I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I didn't want to hurt your's either but I said yes because he just looked so hurt but I do wanna go with you but I'm already going with him and-" I was babbling and he put a finger on my lips.

"I get it. You like him more than me. Whatever just, have fun." He said, sounding really rejected. He started to walk away but I grabbed his hand.

"Zach wait! It's not like that! I haven't seen Josh in a year and maybe I still have some feelings left for him I don't know- But I really like you Zach. Your cute and funny and as much as I hate to say it, you're smirk is pretty sexy. And I don't know what to do!" I whined, like a kid. He turned to face me.

"I'll tell you what to do. Choose me. Choose me over him. I really like you to Cammie." He said, cupping my cheek with his hand. Almost subconsciously I leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Is that a yes?" He asked innocently. I nodded my head.

"Well that's good because I think Jimmy just blew a fuse." Zach stated. I flew away from him and standing behind Zach was Josh. He had tears in his eyes.

"Zach you knew he was listening! Oh my god Josh I..." I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say.

"Whatever Cammie. You can have Zach all to yourself. I'm leaving." He said sharply.

"Leaving?! What?!" I screeched but he had already retreated down the hall at a sprint. I turned on Zach.

"You see what you did?!" I hissed.

"What? You picked me." Zach said, feigning innocence. Just then I heard a siren come on.  
"Oh my god. He actually left!...I have to find him." I said determinedly.\

"What?! Are you crazy?! You can't just leave and run off chasing him!" Zach replied.

"Watch me!" I said violently. I sprinted down the hallway and burst into his room.

"GRANT! GET ME YOUR EMERGENCY SUPPLIES IN 10 MINUTES!" I yelled into the room, not really bothering to wait for a reply.

I pushed past Zach who was standing in the doorway. I ran back to my room and ran in screaming:

"BEX, MACEY, LIZ! WE ARE LEAVING GET YOUR EMERGENCY STUFF! WE NEED TO GO AFTER JOSH I'LL EXPLAIN IN THE CAR HURRY!" I flew past them into my room, grabbed my emergency, always packed suitcase, with all of my gear some clothes and food. I came back out to see Macey, Bex and Liz all mirror images of me.

"Okay, we can use Joe's car. I have a copy of his keys. Let's go." I whispered. They nodded and followed me into the hall.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Aw crap!

**Who is mystery person that caught Cammie just now? Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: AHHHHH TIME FOR THE SUPER DUPER MEGA TWIST THAT YOU WILL NEVER SEE COMING! AHHHHHHHHH I'M SO EXCITED I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

Cammie's POV

"Oh uh Joe! Ummmm..." I trailed off. Ugh! Why did I have to be caught by my godfather? Why not Dr. Steve or someone?! He raised his eyebrows at me.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Josh ran off earlier would it..." Joe said, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips. I blushed.

"Er..."

"It was my idea Joe. You see, I kind of like Josh. Cammie and Macey and Liz were just coming with me for back up." Bex offered.

"Be careful then. And if you're not back in 24 hours I'm calling the CIA." And with one last wink at us he walked away.

"Phew." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice cover Bex." Macey complemented. Bex shrugged.

"Okay we have 24 hours, that's way more than he usually gives so lets get going." I whispered and continued to lead them through Blackthorne, towards the back parking lot. We walked over to Joe's car and got in. It was a black ferrari, not very covert but very stylish.

"Zach and Zach's roommates I see you hiding in the back!" I shouted as I pulled out of the parking lot.

They all sat up, since they had been laying down.

"How'd you see us?" Zach asked.

"Uck I'd know the sound of Grant eating chips a mile away." I responded, annoyed.

"I told you not to bring the chips!" Nick said, smacking Grant.

"Hey! Don't hit him! Only I can hit him!" I snapped at Nick.

"Uh, okay..." Nick said.

"So where are we going?" Grant asked.

"You didn't know? I'm going to get Josh. He ran away stupid I told you!" I groaned. He can be so stupid sometimes it's hard to believe we are related!

"Ugh Joe's gonna be so pissed when he finds out we took his car." Grant groaned.

"Shut up Grant! He doesn't care. He gave us 24 hours to find Josh so either get out of the car or be helpful! Joe said you'd help me." I said giving him my puppy dog eyes in the mirror. He smiled.

"Fine Cams. Do you have any idea at all where he would go?" Grant asked, getting into serious spy mode. I tried to think, about anything and everything about Josh. He'd said he had been having trouble with his family...

"OH MY GOD I KNOW WHERE HE IS!" I shouted.

"Where?!" Everyone asked at the same time.

"He went back to Roseville! He said he was having some trouble with his family...and where else would he go?" I demanded. No one had an answer.

"Well drive faster! It's a ferrari for crying out loud!" Grant complained.  
I pushed the accelerator to 150.

"We should be there in a few hours. I'm going to take a nap!" Bex announced, immediately falling asleep on Grant's shoulder. Major freak moment, I mean, my best friend and my brother? Macey curled up next to Nick and Liz next to Jonas. Zach climbed over them and sat in shotgun next to me.

"I'm sorry about earlier Cammie." Zach said after a few minutes.

"Believe me, so am I. I can't believe I didn't see him! This is all my fault." I muttered. Zach laughed.

"I was the one using you to get to Jimmy. I really did mean every word I said though." Zach said quietly. I looked over at him. He grinned back at me and a huge smile spread over my face.

"You're forgiven." I said giving him a peck on the cheek. He pouted.

"Just a peck? I'm disappointed Gallagher Girl." He said in mock hurt.

"Well I'm driving Blackthorne Boy so you'll have to live with that." I said, laughing at his attempt to keep a look of hurt on his face. He blasted the radio and we sang along to every song that came on. After 2 hours, we were almost to Roseville so we woke everyone else up. Being the spies they are, they were alert immediately.

"Are we almost there?" Bex whined. I nodded.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Liz asked.

"Barge in, I'm going to talk to Josh and get him to come back to Gallagher, yeah that's pretty much it." I answered as we passed the sign that said "Entering Roseville, Virginia."

"Great plan." Grant said sarcastically.

"Shut up Grant." I snapped. I drove up to Josh's street and stopped in front of his house.

"Stay here." I hissed at everyone as I stood up.

I faced the house and started towards the door. I didn't knock, I just walked right in, and I immediately regretted it. As soon as I was inside the door there was a knife blade against my throat and I was pushed against the wall. I couldn't see who it was. Someone else walked up behind the person with the knife against my neck and pulled off the person's hood.

"JOSH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screeched. I mean, I'm pretty sure normal exes don't hold knives up against your necks! He grinned and pushed the knife a little tighter against my neck.

"Well done Josh." The person behind him, a woman, purred.

"Who are you?" I shout at her. She laughs at me.

"Cammie Cammie Cammie, without me, you wouldn't have your precious Zach." She purred.

"YOUR ZACH'S MOM?! WHAT?!"

Zach's POV

Did I just hear the words "Zach's mom" just come from the house?! Because if I did...

"Grant! Did you just hear what I did?!" I hissed. He nodded and we both jumped out of the car ad sprinted to the door.

Cammie's POV  
The door banged open and I saw Grant and Zach standing there. They quickly took in the scene around them.

"MOM?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zach screamed.

"What? Can't a woman visit her son?"

"I don't want to see you!" Zach snarled, glaring at her. All the while Josh held the knife firmly to my neck.

"I wasn't talking about you." Ms. Goode snapped. She walked over and put her arm around Josh.

'WHAT?! JOSH?! YOU KNEW ABOUT-AND BACK THEN-BUT YOU SAID-CIVILIAN-YOU WERE HONEYPOTTING ME EVEN BACK THEN?!" I finally managed to scream. He grinned.

"You were so easy to deceive. But why would someone like me ever even notice someone like you?!" He sneered. Very quickly there were 2 very angry boys pounding the crap out of Josh. I gasped as they pulled him off of me and proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

I stared at Ms. Goode. She stared at me back angrily. All of a sudden she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a gun. Sh pointed it at me. I backed up again until I was against the wall.  
But before she could pull the trigger I saw someone grab her from behind.

"Catherine if you so much as ever come an inch closer to my goddaughter you will be very VERY sorry!" Joe growled before knocking her out with one punch. He rushed over to me.  
"Are you okay?" He demanded. I nodded.

"Joe Josh is her SON!" I screech.

"What?" Joe says, reeling around to face Josh, who was still being kicked and pucnched by Zach and Grant.

"Grant Zach stop!" Joe commanded harshly. They stopped.

"Joe did you see what he was going to do to Cammie?!" Grant demanded.

"Was it hard to see your wittle baby sister in danger?" Josh croacked in a mocking voice.

"WHAT?!" Grant shouted as he turned to me and Grant.

"I promise I'll explain later but first..." I turned to Josh.

"You ASSHOLE! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO THAT! YOU WERE SO SWEET AND NICE!" I screamed as I tried to jump on him but Zach grabbed me. I collapsed into his arms, crying.

"It's okay Gallagher Girl. Everything is okay."

And for once, maybe it was true.****

AN: AHHHHHH JOSH AND ZACH ARE BROTHERS! DID YOU SEE THAT COMING?! NO YOU DIDN'T! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY AND THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS ALSO JUST SAYING SO YEAH PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE JOSH TWIST!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Oh. My. God. WE BROKE 100 REVIEWS! WE KNOW HAVE 112 REVIEWS! OH MY GOD THIS IS CRAZY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING YA'LL! OKAY SO I'M FIXING TO WRAP UP THIS STORY IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AND I HAVEN'T DECIDED IF I WANT TO MAKE A SEQUEL YET SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (wHY AM I WRITING IN ALL CAPS?)**

"I cannot believe this." Zach said for the umpteenth time.

"Well I can't believe that out of all that has happened you choose to dwell on the fact that that moron is my brother." I said, pointing to Grant. We were all sitting in a circle in our suite, and I had just finished explaining everything. Yes, _everything. _

"Hey!" Grant protested.

"Aaaaand who beat you in P&E?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Hey watch it or I'm going to take my smirk back." Zach warned, causing me to smirk bigger.

"If you say so." He started to lean in but Grant shouted:

"DUDE! That's my little sister!" I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"And that is my best friend so I guess we're even." I said, pointing to Bex. Grant shrugged.

"But I'm older." He said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Only on the outside." I said, trying to stifle my laughter.

"Okay is it just me or does anybody else find it weird that Cammie dated half brothers?!" Macey blurted.

"Macey! I didn't know!" I groaned.

"Ugh! Do NOT call him my half brother. We are not brothers because he is an ASSHOLE!" Zach hissed angrily. I put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't I be the one who's mad? I mean, _I_ was the one who got played. I never even suspected him!" I said bitterly. To think that every time Josh had kissed me, and when he had said "I love you", it had all been a lie. It was his turn to place a calming arm around my shoulders and hug me closer to his body.

"I just can't get over the fact that you are Joe's goddaughter. No wonder he's so nice to you..." Nick said.

"Hey what about me?! I'm his godson!" Grant puted and everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah but I'm his favorite so ha!" I said grinning triumphantly.

"So whatcha guys wanna do now?" Macey asked, leaning flirtatiously on Nick's shoulder, although he didn't seem to mind.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Bex and Grant shouted at the same time.

"Aw hell no!" I said jumping up and sprinting to the door. But Bex had been expecting this reaction and tackled me before I was even halfway there.

She literally dragged me while I was flailing and kicking but she had a tight grip on my wrist. She set me down next to Zach who, smirking, put an arm around my shoulder. I scowled at him.

"You're my boyfriend aren't you supposed to be on my side?!" I whined.

"Well it was pretty funny to watch Baxter drag you back here." He said, stifling a laugh.

"You haven't played truth or dare with them." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Cheer up Cams. You're going first." Macey stated.

"Ugh fine. Dare." I said. Macey grinned like a cheshire cat. I dare you and Zach to have a make out session...IN FRONT OF JOE!" She shouted the last part.

"MACEY! ARE YOU CRAZY?! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE? WELL ACTUALLY DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE?!" I demanded. She grinned in reply. I let out a huff of annoyance before standing up and pulling Zach to his feet with me.

"By my calculations, he should be heading back to his office from the library right about now. You could intercept his path in the hallway.

"Cheer up Gallagher Girl. At least you get to kiss me." Zach said smirking.

"You're funeral." I muttered. We crept up towards Joe's office. Zach leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he cupped my cheek with one hand, the other firmly planted on my waist. I totally forgot it was even a dare before I heard the deadliest voice in all of the unoverse.

"ZACHARY GOODE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I mean, I can understand it didn't look too good. I was pressed up against the wall, Zach's body frimly against mine. We pulled away immediatley.

"Er, sorry Joe didn't see ya there." I said blushing.

"I repeat: What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He said again.

"Aww Joe lighten up! I'm 17 for crying out loud!" I complained.

"You didn't have a problem with her kissing Jimmy and look how well that turned out." Zach added.

"My point exactly. Ah, screw it. Just don't...get too carried away. I don't think I can handle any more-"

"OKay we get the idea Joe." I stopped him before he could continue. He stalked away, and I almost saw steam coming off his head. I looked at Zach, who had the funniest look on his face since he was trying not to laugh. I burst out laughing just seeing his face, which of course caused him to join in. We walked back to the room hand in hand.

"Hmmm you're still in one piece Goode." Macey noted.

"Yup." Zach said, smirking, as we sat down again. I tried to sit next to him but he pulled me down into his lap instead and I have to admit it was quite comfortable.

"Okay Nick. Truth or dare?" He was about to answer when the first window was smashed and a black clad figure came crashing through the window.****

AN: Ahhhh so who is it?! A bad guy? A good guy? Review your guess! ANd also review and tell me if you think I should do a sequel after this one is finished,


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry it's so short! Announcement: Next chapter will be the last chapter. Keep an eye out for the sequel. I think I'm going to call it Bring it On Goode. **

Cammie's POV

The figure stood up and looked at me. Through their ski mask I could just make out bright blue eyes. My bright blue eyes. But that means...

"Hey squirt." She pulled her ski mask off and I nearly had a heart attack.

"AUNT ABBY!" Me and Grant shouted at the same time, running to crush her in a hug while everyone stared on in shock.

"Abby what are you doing here?! The last time we saw you was at christmas 2 years ago but then you had to leave on that mission to Buenos Aires!" I shouted happily.

"Good to see you to squirt. You too ace." She added to Grant.

"Wait a minute...YOU'RE ABIGAIL CAMERON!" Jonas shouted. Abby curtsied.

"The one and only." I grinned. That was definitely Abby.

"Wait so let me get this straight. Cam, your dad is Mathew Morgan, best spy ever to graduate from Blackthorne, your godfather is a close second, your mom is headmistress of the Gallagher Academy and your aunt is the Abigail Cameron?!" Zach demanded. I smirked.

"What? Can't handle your girlfriends parents are better spies then yours?" I asked. he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Boyfriend?" Abby asked, raising her eyebrow. Before I explained she continued.

"Well it's about time! I never liked that Josh kid...Guess I was right." Abby said, no longer smiling.

"Wait, you know what happened yesterday?" I asked, confused.

"Squirt why do you think I'm here?" She asked back. I sighed.

"Abby I'm fine! I don't need a babysitter!" I complained. She laughed.

"Well I have other people to see as well so I'll be back later to check on you and fully explain why I'm here." She said, striding towards the door.

"Aaaaand would those other people happen to be my godfather?" I asked her. She looked over her shoulder at me and winked before walking out.

"Oh ew UGH! My aunt and my godfather...Now THAT is just plain disgusting!" I said as I sat down in Zach's lap again. Nick, Jonas and Zach were all staring at me.

"What?!" I demanded.

"You are like, the ultimate legacy of legacies." Nick stated.

"What about meeeee?! We have the same heritage!" Grant exclaimed.

"Yeah well even with all that you still manage to be 2nd at Blackthorne." I retorted.

"Why do you think she's really here?" I asked the girls. They all shrugged. Just then Joe's voice came on over the intercom.

"Can all the juniors please report to the cafeteria. We have an announcement for you."

All the guys looked confused.

"I wonder what that's about." Nick said, standing up. I rolled my eyes. Abby was here and they had an announcement? That can only mean one thing.****

"Isn't it obvious? We're going on a mission."  
AN: Okay so it was a good guy! (Well girl but still!) And are you excited for the mission? Actually I think I'm going to make the mission happen in the sequel so here's the deal. Next chapter the mission will be explained and stuff, and then the sequel will start with them on the mission. So thanks for all the reviews and keep it up and keep your eye out for the sequel, Bring it On Goode.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY AND ESPECIALLY ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! GET READY FOR THE SEQUEL, Bring It On Goode!**

"A mission?" Zach asked skeptically. I rolled my eyes.

"Keep up Goode. There's no way Joe would invite Abby unless something big is going to happen." I said.

"Hmmm, I wonder what it's going to be." Jonas mused. I honestly didn't know, but I couldn't let the boys think that now could I?

"You mean, you don't already know?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. The boys looked at me with disbelief on their faces.

"Do you know?" Grant asked. I smirked in response.

"Whatever. Boys, out. We need to get dressed for the mission." Macey instructed. Zach gave me a peck on the cheek before following the other guys out.

"You have no idea what the mission is do you?" Bex asked, amused.

"Not a clue. But since we're with the Blackthorne Boys, I'm betting it has to do with them." I said as I put on the jeans and tank top Macey had handed me, along with the black converse.

Just as we were finishing getting dressed we heard an announcement over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the Junior class, please report to the cafeteria." I grinned.

"Let's go."

When we walked in I saw all of the boys were dressed casually, while the girls were decked out in full spy gear, concealed of course so you couldn't tell it was spy gear. Eva Alvarez's lipgloss? It's actually a liquid form of napotine patches. And Kim Lee's hair brush? Stun gun.

I saw Abby and Joe up on the podium with Dr. Steve. A few of the boys finally noticed Abby and started pointing and staring. I rolled my eyes and walked straight up to the podium. I leaned against it, facing the 3 adults. I saw just the edge of a plane ticket to Rome sticking out of Dr. Steve's pocket. I smirked.

"Lemme guess. Rome, with the boys?" I said it like a question but I knew I was right. Joe and Abby smiled and Dr. Steve looked appalled.

"How did you know that?" He demanded.

"Ya might want to check your front pocket." I whispered, before walking off to join my friends at the table. As I passed the boys I sent a wink in Zach's direction.

As I sat down Joe took the mic.

"Alright boys, as most of you have already realized, this is Agent Abigail Cameron, the one I've been telling you about in class." Abby smacked his shoulder.

"Can't help bragging about me?" Joe shrugged in return.

"Anyways, she's going to be helping on a mission that you will be doing...together." All of the boys smile like idiots while the girls stifle groans. We had to work with them?!

"And there's more. The mission will take place in-" Before Joe could continue, I stood up on the table.

"Hold it. Let's get something straight. When we're in Rome-"

"We're going to ROME?!" Some boy shouted out. I rolled my eyes and nodded before continuing.

"When we're in Rome and working together, we have to actually work together. So I don't want any half assed plans being executed by boys trying to get it over with. Got it?" I said fiercly.

"Who said you're the leader?" Another boy shouted. I think I had beaten him in P&E.

"Says me. And the fact that I'm his goddaughter-" Collective gasp as I point to Joe,

"Her niece-" Another gasp as I point to Abby,

"And the fact I beat all of you in every class. Care to comment?" I gave the boy who had asked the famous Morgan glare and if he was a turtle he would be fully inside of his shell.

"Okay Joe, it's all yours." I said, sitting back down. He rolled his eyes at me but took the mic again.

"We have some friends in Rome who are going to help us with a little CoveOps exercise. You need to identify and befriend them without them realizing who you are. And there will be some mini challenges along the way as well." Joe said.

"Now go get ready!" Abby exclaimed. We all jumped up, eager to start our mission...IN ROME!

I cannot wait.****

AN: I hate these words but...THE END! I will be making a sequel but I'm not sure when just keep your eye out for it and please review you guys! Thank you so so much those of you who reviewed! XOXO


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here's a teaser chapter for the sequel! Ahhhh I can't wait for you guys to read it! Okay so I'll probably be publishing the sequel sometime this week. Enjoy kiddos.  
**  
"Geez Zach you look like you've never been in a private jet before!" Macey complained, pushing past him and into the plane.

"Well Mchenry, not everyone here is filthy stinking rich." he retorted, sitting down next to me. She rolled her eyes and settled down with the latest Vogue.

"Hmmmm So Gallagher Girl what do you think we should do for a 7 hour plane ride?" He teased. I leaned in towards him, but put my head down on his shoulder at the last second.

"Sleep." I answered. He pouted which looked so adorable I had to lean up and peck him on the lips.

"Better?" I asked teasingly.

"Much." He put his arm around my shoulder. I felt my eye lids drooping and was asleep almost instantly.

"Awwww they look so cute!"

"Quick take a picture before they-"

"Guys? What are you doing?" I ask as I sit up and rub my eyes to see Bex, liz, and Macey hovering over me. I saw the camera in Bex's head and realized what they were doing.

"BEX!" I shouted and jumped up, and reaching for the camera. She darted away and ran down the aisle.

"Bex I swear to god if you post that to facebook-"

"Too late!" Bex says, swinging her iphone evily. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and saw it was my mom.

"And now I'm dead..." I muttered. I realized everyone on the plane was staring at me, including Zach.

"What are you looking at?!" I demanded, before answering my phone.

"Er, hey mom-"

"Cam are you sleeping with a boy?!" She demanded immediately.

"Oh my god mom! I fell asleep on his shoulder because I was sitting next to him on the plane. Abby can vouch for me!" I said, looking pleadingly at Abby, who was seated in front of me, and still watching. She rolled her eyes and reached for the phone.

"Hey Rachel. Yes she only fell asleep on his shoulder." I couldn't hear my mother's reply but then Abby burst out laughing. Oh no this can't be good.

"Yeah I'll make sure of it. We're about to land can Cam call you back later? Kay bye sis." Abby hung up.

"What did she tell you?!" I asked as soon as the phone was off. Abby grinned.

"All I'm going to say, you're gonna have one drama filled mission squirt."****

_Oh lord. Just what I need, more drama. _


End file.
